My storie is my life
by Gabbii-Loves-CrissColfer
Summary: This is my story about my life and how I got my love of my life. Sorry I suck at summary. Hope I get better at this next time. ut it's my first hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my story and i'm swedish so if they are misspelled words I apologize.

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE INCLUDE.  
**

* * *

Hello. My name is Kurt Hummel. You're probably thinking that I'm normal. But I'm not. I'm not a monster, but I can see thing that you can only see in your dreams. I can see your dreams. That is a bit freaky for some people, but not for me. If I ask you what you dreamd of the other night and you anwser nothing special. The I know you're lying. Nobody exept Blaine, Jeff and Nick knows about my secret. Blaine found out when we had a sleep over at his place a week ago. I asked about his dream and he said: "I was meeting my dream prince" But he was lying. He was dreaming about his dad and how he was hitting him when he was younger. When I told him that, he asked me how I knew and I told him my story. So now I'm going to tell you it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

So that was that hope you enjoy and I will update as soon as I care :) Bye 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm back. I just realised that I suck at FF and that this is going to take time to wright. And that I'm wrighting in I-form, I don't know what it's called in English :S.

I DO NOT OWN: GLEE OT ANY CARACTERS THAT WILL BE IN THIS FF :(

* * *

"KURT, ARE YOU HOME!" Called my dad from down stairs.

Right my dads name is Burt funny right? So my family is me, my dad and his wife Carol and my step brother Finn. I don't hate Finn I just don't love him.

"Yes, I'm home." I yelled at him.

"Good. I need help with this." Burt said and walked in too my room with his computer in his hands.

"Ah. What's the problem?" I said and looked up at him.

"It won't start." Burt started. I looked up his head and saw the thing that I can't forget. He dreamed about my mom? But why? "So will you help me?" He said and smiled.

"Yes." I said and smiled. He handed me the computer. "Have you load it?"

Burt sighed and took the computer and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

**From Blaine 6:15 pm:**

_**Hey. Wanna hang out?**_

I smiled at the text and awnsered.

**From Kurt 6:18 pm:**

_**Hey. Sure. But..**_

It took just a minut before he anwsered.

**From Blaine 6:19 pm:**

_**There are no BUT. So can you sleep at my place. You know because we sleept at your place the last time :)**_

I laught and replyed.

**From Kurt 6:20 pm:**

_**Ok. Let me pack and I will be there within an hour :)**_

I laid down my phone on my bed table and packed a PJ and a toothbrush. I grabbed my phone and carkeys and said goodbye too my dad and drived to Blaines house.

* * *

After fifteen minutes I was at Blaines place. I grabed my stuff and walked too his door.

"Hi." Blaine said when he opened the door.

"Hi." I smiled. He pulled me in to a tight hug. When we broke apart he just smiled at me.

"Come in. Make your self at home." Blaine smiled and closed the door after me. "Come. Let's go too my room."

We walked up some stairs and in to Blaines room.

"Why do you have a Katy Perry poster?" I said and walked up too Blaines wall.

"She's a great singer, don't judge me." Blaine said looking down at the floor.

"Aww." I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck. "I'm not judging you. just asking you."

Blaine smiled and put his hands on my waist. I gave him a quick hug.

"So Katy Perry is like a big star to you?" I smiled.

"Yep. Like Lady GaGa is too you" Blaine said and watched me blush. "Aw. Your blushing." Blaine poked my cheeks and smiled.

"Yes. And your not helping by saying it." I said with a laugh.

Blaine took my hand and leed me too his bed. I sat down beside his and smiled.

"Shall we change?" I said looking at Blaine who nodded.

"Ok." Blaine stood up and walked in too his bathroom.

I packed up my PJ and changed. I pulled up t-shirt and then Blaine walked in.

"Wow." I looked up and saw Blaine dstanding in the doorway too the bathroom.

"Like what you see?" I said with a laugh.

Blaine blushed and returned too the bathroom.

I finished changeing right before Blaine walked in agen.

"I didn't meen too walk in on you, just in case you're wondering." Blaine said and I smiled at him.

"Riiiiiight." I laughed and sat down on his bed.

"I didn't." He walked up to the bed sat down next too me.

"I don't belive you." I said with a smirk.

He reatched too my waist and started tickiling me. He smiled and I laughed, but then I fell down on the floor and so did Blaine so he fell on top of me.

"S-s-stop." I said while laughing. But he didn't. I tryed to get him of me but failed. "I-I'm weak w-when I'm l-l-laughing."

"Really?" Blaine lokked down at me as I nodded. "Well in that case." He jumped of me and offered me a hand. I took it and he helped me too my feet.

"Now I smell like you." I said and trying too hide a smile.

"I smell good." Blaine said with a chiledish voise.

"Yea, right." I crawled up in his bed and laid down on one of his pillows. "Come 'ere."

Blaine smiled and sat down on beside me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"This is nice." I heard Blaine say under his breath.

"Yea." I awnsered.

"You heard that?" Blaine looked upat me and I nodded slowly. "I'm a idoit."

"No your not." I put my finger under his chin and made him look up at me. "If you think somthing is nice. That dosen't make you an idiot."

Blaine smiled and kissed my cheek. But it was perfect for him and for me.

"Thank you." After Blaine said that we cuddle up under his blanket.

* * *

Okey that's it for this time. Bye. Review?


End file.
